The Temptation of Dean
by Tankspridd
Summary: Set in season 4  Sam wants Dean to eat healthier and would have failed, if not for some divine intervention in the form of a certain Angel of the Lord. Summary isn't that great...   VERY SILLY


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Supernatural. I wish I did. Or at least had a joint-custody agreement and got to spend time with it every other weekend with supervised visitation. Oh well…**

**SPN Crack Day 6:**

**Word: **Kiwi

**Pairing: **Dean; Sam; Castiel [hints of Dean/Cas but nothing explicit– could be seen as friends]

**Rating: **PG

**Setting: **Late Season 4

Dean stared at the plate of fruit that his brother had laid out for them.

"Um, Sam… What's this?" he asked, hoping that the other man did not expect him to be satisfied with this. He was hungry, damn it – that meant _food_.

The taller hunter smiled, grabbing a grape. "Oh, come on, Dean. It's just fruit – it's good for you." There was a pause, and then Sam let out a laugh of disbelief, "Don't tell me you don't like fruit!"

The older Winchester looked at him and scoffed, "Of course I like fruit. But I'm hungry, Sam! Hungry for more than just apples. Like a burger. Or a pizza!"

Sam glared at his brother and crossed his muscular arms over his massive chest, frowning like an angry parent. "Dean. Eat the fruit. You eat like a garbage truck anyways, you need something healthy."

Dean turned his head defiantly, "No."

Suddenly, the Angel Castiel appeared in their motel room. He could feel the tension between the two Winchesters and cocked his head. "Is something wrong?"

Sam sighed, rolling his eyes, "No, Castiel, Dean is just being a stubborn idiot and won't eat healthy." He snorted and grumbled, walking out of the motel room and into the dark night, "Don't blame me when he dies of a heart attack."

Dean grumbled, folding his arms over his chest, mimicking his brother's concern behind his back. He barked back, "I'll have you know I'm healthy enough!"

He turned back to the Angel who still stood in the middle of their motel room, a crooked smirk on his face. But his smile fell when he saw the grave look on the other man's face.

The hunter sat up, focusing his attentions on the stern Angel, "Cas? Is something wrong? Something going down? Another Seal?"

The Angel closed the distance between himself and his charge. "Dean. Is Sam telling the truth? This fruit, it will nourish you more sufficiently than your hamburgers?" He tilted his head as he waited for a reply.

The hunter chuckled. "Sam's just being a bitch. I mean – yeah, fruits are healthy for you. But you can't live off 'em."

Castiel grabbed a slice of apple from the plate that Sam had put out and smelled it curiously.

"But, it would be wise to supplement your current diet with them?"

Dean sighed. "Yeah, Cas. What? You want me to start eating my fruits and veggies?"

The Angel turned his stern gaze to the human who sat beside him, "Yes. You must be in good health if we are to successfully stop the remaining Seals from being broken and if that means you have to partake in the occasional fruit or vegetable, then so be it, Dean Winchester."

The hunter let out a breathy laugh, "Oh yeah, Cas, you give me goosebumps when you get all commanding and Holier-Than-Thou like that…"

But Castiel was not laughing as he held out a fuzzy kiwi to the taller man. "I don't know what goosebumps are, but I believe this is a Chinese gooseberry."

Dean stared at the furry brown fruit and shook his head, "No, that's a kiwi."

Castiel looked back down at the fruit in his palm, then up at the hunter, "No. A kiwi is a bird."

The seated man sighed, leaning forward, and grabbed the kiwi from Castiel's hand, "These are called kiwis – I think they changed the name in the '50s." He took a pocketknife out of his jeans and began to slice the fruit. "Happy?"

Castiel tilted his head back, looking down at his charge suspiciously until he had put the soft green flesh into his mouth. Then he simply said, "Yes."

The human ate the entire kiwi. He hoped that would keep Castiel from making him eat a balanced diet, comprised of all the major food groups.

But when he finished the little green fruit, the Angel had already grabbed an apple.

He sighed, "Really, Cas?"

The Angel only nudged the red fruit in his direction.

Dean rolled his eyes and took the apple from the celestial warrior.

When he was just about done with it, he shook his head and laughed, "I feel like Eve, being tempted into eating an apple."

Castiel's brow furrowed, "Eve was not tempted into eating an apple. Fruit of the Tree of Knowledge, yes. But that wasn't an apple."

The hunter looked up from his apple, his mouth full, "It wasn't? What was it?"

Castiel's blue eyes flickered and he said, "It is now known as the Chinese gooseberry, or the kiwi."

Dean almost choked on the white flesh of the apple. "You serious?"

But they were interrupted by Sam walking back into the motel room – the bag of burgers in his hand most likely meant to be an apology for trying to force Dean into healthier eating.

The taller Winchester let out an audible gasp as he realized what he was seeing was not a mirage.

Dean Winchester, his meat-and-potatoes brother, was being fed – possibly force-fed – banana bits by an Angel of the Lord.

"Seriously? All I had to do to get you to eat some fruit was call your Angelic babysitter?"


End file.
